


Attack of the Gyaruraptor

by TheGoldExperience



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gyaruification, Other, Raptor Transformation, Sluttification, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldExperience/pseuds/TheGoldExperience
Summary: A visitor to Tokyo is attacked by an ancient and mysterious beast, and finds herself transforming into something utterly bizzare.
Kudos: 20





	Attack of the Gyaruraptor

**The following are extracts from the paper “The Gyaruraptor: The Untold Legend” by Nicola J. Long. Long was thought to be a crackpot “scientist” whose theories would get her laughed out of even the most insane of conspiracy groups. However, recent incidents require some re-examination of her theories. Especially due to the incident a week ago in the Tokyo area.**

_“The Gyaruraptor is a legend that for some reason has been suppressed by the upper echelons of the scientific community. However, in this paper I will outline what these creatures are and why they are a threat to mankind. Though they have been consigned to the caves in the Hollow Earth (see: “The Hollow Earth: It really exists!”) they could resurface any day now, and cause chaos in our society! Read this and be aware of these strange chimeras of human and dinosaur from a more ancient time!”_

Katherine was rather enjoying her little trip to Japan. Sure, it had been a hell of a long flight over and her hotel wouldn’t be ready for another couple of hours, but still it was nice to wander such vibrant and bustling streets, especially since she had been cooped up in podunk nowhere in America. She wanted to go and see a big city somewhere, and Tokyo, Japan was as far away from the bible thumping and preachers she got back home. 

She sighed as she continued to walk through the street, trying not to get overwhelmed by all the people who didn’t even seem to notice her. Well, she was used to that. She was a Southern country girl who lacked the body of Daisy Duke or the blond hair that made westerner’s stand out amongst the crowd here. Brown hair done in a bob, brown eyes, average skin, a below average body, she’d be Miss Plain Jane three years running if they didn’t forget she even existed.

Katherine smiled at her own joke, as she looked at the hustle and bustle of Akihabara. Even here they liked their girls to look big and exotic looking, even the plainest of them had ship parts glued onto them. Katherine couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy as she noticed all the maids handing out fliers get all the attention. She could never wear something like that. Her plain suits were all she had, she looked like she was going on a business trip, when really this was for...pleasure?

Well, it was more to see if she could find some kind of life here. She wanted to get away from the “be a good Christian girl” and “get married and pump out babies while being submissive” she got from her parents. Maybe in a foreign country, she could be a new her, she could cut loose and be the wild foreign girl she saw in...movies that her parents wouldn't approve of.

“Urgh, those gals make it look so easy,” Katherine muttered to herself, “One beer and they’re taking their top off. One beer and I feel nauseous and want to go home.”

She had hoped to meet some rowdy parties here, or at least some foreign people she could ingratiate herself with. Sadly, there were none out this evening, so she was now wandering the streets alone. She sighed yet again as she felt fatigue overtake her. Her hotel room must be ready by now, she had been out most of the day. She yawned and made her way back to her hotel. 

_“The Gyaruraptor is by nature a nocturnal hunter. Generally, they hunt in packs searching out their prey. Some Babaloniyan writings describe them as hunting in dense forests, using their sharp claws to capture some and wound others. If you suspect Gyaruraptors are in your area, avoid all parks at night! Especially if you hear strange noises coming from them or smell any fragrant perfume!”_

Katherine decided it’d be best if she took a quick shortcut through Ueno Park to get to her hotel. She had heard Japan had a low crime rate so it wouldn’t be like going through Central Park (not that she had ever visited it what with her parents thinking it was a nest of sin.) plus a stroll through the park would be a good palate cleanser after being in such a loud and bright city. 

The park was oddly peaceful, not a single soul in sight. Katherine wasn’t really familiar with how Japanese parks worked (or anything really) but she thought there should really be maybe a park warden or some couples making out on a bench. However, everything was deathly still and silent. It seemed like not even the wind was blowing.

Suddenly, Katherine caught the scent of...perfume? For a second she thought she must be imagining things, but no she could distinctly smell some kind of perfume in the air. It smelled...really good too. Often even wandering into the perfume sections of a mall made her retch, but for some reason this perfume was tantalising. 

She looked around to find the source, but there was no one there. Just an empty park path. Then, Katherine could swear she heard the distinct sound of...giggling? It reminded me of all the alpha bitches back in her old school, always giggling about something or other. Probably the boys they were going to screw tonight, which Katherine was not jealous of no sir! 

“Um...hello?” Katherine said, trying to find her Japanese phrasebook, “Is someone there?”

She could hear rustling in the bushes some feet away from her. Were these people hiding from her...in the bushes? Were they planning to jump out and attack her? This wasn’t the kind of excitement in a foreign land she really had wanted. She fumbled with her purse as she took out her pepper spray and thrust it in front of her like a firearm.

“S-stay back! I warn you…” Katherine said, sounding like a mouse trying to threaten a tiger, “I-I am armed…”

The giggling only seemed to get worse. She could swear she heard some Japanese mixed in there as well. The rustling was getting closer now. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could. She quickly pocketed the pepper spray and turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could down the pathway.

_“The Gyaruraptor is a swift predator, once it sees its target it has no chance of escaping. Their excellent night vision and fleet footedness makes them perfect hunters. Sometimes they are so good at this that people can barely see them. The scrolls I have so far recovered mention something about...the Mark. Unfortunately, I cannot discern what it means, only that they give it to certain women who wander into their territory? A warning? Something ritual based? All that I can translate says that once given it, these women are lost forever.”_

Katherine ran as fast as she could, which sadly for her was nothing more than a very gangly lope. She cursed her lack of athleticism as she tried to get out of the park as fast as she could. However, a mix of panic and unfamiliarity with the area seemed to cause her to lose her way, as she couldn’t find any clear exit. 

It certainly didn’t help that every path she seemed to go down there was a sudden flash of something crossing the road (a dog...or was it a human?), which made her go down the opposite path. It was almost like they were...herding her somewhere...maybe somewhere with no security cameras? 

Without thinking she suddenly stopped in place, her lungs felt like they were on fire and she desperately needed something to drink. She gasped for breath as she got ready to run again, but then the scent of delicious perfume filled her nostrils again. She stood there, feeling temporarily at ease. 

That was until the felt sharp claws slash at her back. 

Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs. She had gotten a few scratches from her cat back home before, but this was on a completely different level. Her back felt like it had been scalded by hot water as she felt a singular gash across her back. She could feel her clothes had been ripped and the claw of the whatever-it-was has scraped the skin. She fell to her hands and knees as she tried to collect her thoughts. Her mind felt like it was swimming right now, terror and pain gripped every fiber of her being. 

Looking around through tear-soaked eyes she could see nothing was near her. Had they all run off, had these weird people (animals) left her alone finally? Or was this the final tease before the killing blow? Whatever it was she wasn’t going to stick around to find out. She needed to get to a hospital or the police or whatever. She slowly rose up on shaky legs and managed to start walking as fast as she could. 

_The Gyaruraptor’s attacks on females seems to be especially feared. For some reason the priests at the time always attempted a sort of primitive exorcism when dealing with these “Marked” ones. The images that I found upon the murals in South America seem to detail one who carries the mark attracting other Gyaruraptors to the city. The marked one in this case seems to be replaced with another Gyaruraptor. Perhaps a symbol of her being controlled...or maybe...something more?_

Katherine was sure she had shaken her relentless pursuers this time. She could hear no more giggling and there were no more weird smells around. She had managed to more or less recover from the shock of being attacked, and was now quickly walking towards what she hoped was an exit, or some sign of civilisation. 

The wound on her back hurt like hell still, she could feel it throbbing as she walked. Katherine had checked it earlier but it seemed like it wasn’t bleeding. It was nothing more than a scratch, which was odd because she was sure that whatever it was could have done much worse to her back there if it wanted to. Then again she really didn’t want to dive deeper into what the hell that thing was. 

“I just need to get out of here,” Katherine muttered to herself, “Just get to the police, tell them what happened, then get back to my hotel, preferably with a cute guy I can spend the night with…” 

Katherine stopped, wait...where had THAT come from? Yes she was interested in that kind of thing but was not really the time to think about it. Maybe she really did need to get to the hospital. Maybe she was delirious from the scratch or something. 

“Okay...calm down Katherine,” She whispered to herself as she continued walking, “Just need to...to….ooooooooOOOOH~” 

The scratch throbbed again, but instead of a wave of pain washing throughout her body all Katherine could feel was a shear wave of pleasure as her knees shook. Her entire body tingled as she felt...something run through it. It seemed to all flow right to her head, causing her to moan yet again. She stumbled on her feet slightly as she felt it finish almost as soon as it started. 

“W-what the hell was that…?” Katherine wondered as she shook her head. She noticed that she seemed to have…more hair than usual? No that was silly, she was probably just tired and not used to wearing it down. Yes, that was it. This was no time to be worrying about her hair, she had to inform the police about the weird people she saw. 

What Katherine could not see was that her hair had gained length and volume. It was also not done up in a pair of high twintails in sharp contrast to her usual conservative hairystyles. The slight hint of blond roots were starting to show, as more and more the bottle blond began to take over her hair. 

_The name “Gyaruraptor” is my invention. The ancient Hyperborean’s (See: Hyperborea Does Exist: Fuck You All For Kicking Me Out Of The Hollow Earth Convention 1986) called them “Shevokora” which means “Those who speak our language but we cannot understand”. My name comes from the fact that inexplicably these creatures share traits with a modern culture in Japan known as “Gyaru”. Their tanned skin even in the most northern climates, their manner of speaking and even the way they dress! All line up with being “Gyarus”!_

_Perhaps the current culture is a sort of race memory? Or perhaps it is the Gyaruraptors attempting to infiltrate our society! Whatever the case may be, these creatures possess technology and styles we ourselves have only relatively recently even thought of! What could this mean for a possible underground civilisation of them!? We would be at risk of an invasion!_

Katherine continued to walk through the park, trying to get her bearings. She hadn’t remembered the part being quite this large. Then again, she had only gone through it once and that time she hadn’t been attacked by weird animal-men. The scratch on her back was throbbing still, but luckily it didn't lead to any unwanted orgasms right at this moment. Still, her body did feel oddly warm right now. Was she coming down with a fever? 

She put the back of her hand on her head to test out just how hot she was. It seemed pretty normal...until she passed by a lamp and saw what had happened to her skin. Katherine gasped as she saw that her hand was now tanned. She never tanned, it was either milk bottle white or red with sunburn. The only time she had gotten close to this color was back when she tried some fake tan (and oh boy did her parents let her have it.) 

She looked down at her other hand and saw that this was the case. She seemed to be having an allergic reaction to it as well since her knuckles seemed to be drying out. Oddly enough though it didn’t feel rough or flaky, it felt oddly...smooth. Almost like...scales? She had wanted a pet snake since she was young (didn’t get one since her parents thought reptiles were of the devil), and she was allowed to touch one one. It reminded her of that. 

“Wait...no that’s silly,” Katherine said to herself, “I’m not becoming a snake or anything. That’s like, stupid duh!?” 

Katherine wondered where that had come from? Was she so tired that she was imitating the old sluts back at her high school? No wait she had bigger worries now, like this sudden tan. She reached into the pocket of her suit pants and pulled out her wallet. She opened it up and looked in the mirror that had come with it. 

“What. The. Fuck…” Katherine said, too shocked to realise she had sworn when previously she had trouble saying “frick”. 

Her face was completely tanned right now, and it seemed to be getting...clearer? She had a bit of an acne problem since high school (thanks mom for all the essential oils) but now it all seemed to have cleared up. She put her hand on her face, and sighed with relief that her skin wasn’t drying up. If anything, it felt a lot better...it felt silky smooth and warm. It was like a model’s skin! Hell, for fake tan it didn’t look so bad, in fact she looked positively HOT right now. 

Wait wait, now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that! Her entire body seemed to be covered in fake tan now, not to mention her hair seemed to have completely changed color. She took off her jacket, pulled up her sleeves and saw that it extended all the way down her arms. There were patches of the dry (yet oddly smooth) skin too. She opened her shirt from the bottom up and found the tan there too. Luckily there seemed to be no patches of dry skin there at least. There was no doubt about it, she had been infected by some weird foreign disease. She needed to forget the police and go to a hospital. There was a hospital close to here, but it was on the other side of the park. 

“I-I guess I can go down this way,” Katherine muttered to herself, looking down a fork in the road, “Like, I hope I don’t run into those animals again! Their totes kowaii!” 

Katherine shook her head again, trying to keep her thoughts straight. She was clearly delirious and...feeling oddly hot in a certain area. Not the scratch...between her...legs? Well she did hear that stressful situations can cause...that to happen. She just needed to ignore it and get to a hospital...fast. 

_The Gyaruraptor’s claws are merely one part of her deadly arsenal. They are designed to slash and snatch prey with great ease. The writings I have studied show that they can show just as much if not greater dexterity than human beings. Their hands may seem rough and coarse but some writings pertain to the smoothness and ease of certain “activities”. It is hard to tell what these are as most writings praising the Gyaruraptors (obviously made by those under duress) have been suppressed. We can assume therefore that the hands were one of the aspects that were saurian._

Katherine’s hands felt so weird, they were constantly tingling now, and it seemed like the tingling was going up her arm and stopping around the elbow. She looked down at her hands again and saw that the dryness was spreading at an alarming rate. She could almost see it happen in real time. She could swear she saw the dry skin turn a strange...gold and black colour. 

“Wh-wha..n-nani….like...OMG” Katherine whispered as she looked at her hand, as the strange dryness spread through her hand and began to engulf it entirely. Part of Katherine felt horrified, but another part of her wondered why this weird transformation felt so...good? 

“Ooooohhh~” Katherine said, running a finger along the top of her hand. This wasn’t a dry hand, these were...scales! Weird leopard print scales, and they were spreading! She could see the scales go all the way down her arm as she felt a mass of pleasurable tingles on both of her arms. She could see them slowly turn into reptile like arms. Soon it looked like she was wearing some fine snakeskin opera gloves. Garish, and yet she couldn’t help but admire them. 

“L-like what’s the matter with me?” Katherine said, holding her head, “I-I totes need to get to the hospital...and stuff. I...OH FUCK~!” 

Katherine felt the tingles return even more intensely now. Her fingers were growing now, becoming longer and thinner. Her fingernails seemed to disappear as this happened, and she could feel something poking out from the tips of her fingers. She stared as long, sharp claws began to emerge from her now much longer digits. They were painted in a very sparkly pink gloss, making them look oddly cute. 

“O-oh….they’re like...so kawaii…” Katherine said, wondering why she was using Japanese phrases. She stared at her newly transformed hands for a little too long. It took her a couple of minutes to realise something was very wrong. 

“Sh-shit! I really am sick!” Katherine said, “Need to call 911! Or...wait...do they have that in Japan? Shit shit!” 

While Katherine swore more than she ever had in her life she quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Only it wasn’t her phone, her phone was some old Nokia thing her parents had given her so she wouldn’t use any of those “sinful devil worshipping apps” (even though her mom was on facebook 24/7). What she pulled out of her pocket was a super expensive, top of the line smartphone. It seemed to be covered in cute decorations and have super cute charms on the end of it. 

“N-na...what!?” Katherine whispered. Her shock was compounded by the fact that it started to ring. It was some peppy J-Pop tune that Katherine had never heard before, and yet it seemed extremely familiar. The caller I.D. said “Momo”, though she didn’t know a Momo. Was this someone else’s phone that she had accidentally picked up? Maybe she should answer it and see… 

“H-hello…?” Katherine said, realising she had answered the call without thinking. 

“Like, enjoying the new you?” A high pitched voice speaking Japanese (wait...she could understand Japanese!?) “Don’t worry, the totes fun part is about to begin~. Bye~.!” 

Before Katherine could answer the mystery caller hung up. Katherine felt delirious, was this some strange dream she was having, that was the only real explanation for it. It was the only thing that really made any of this make sense. 

It did not explain why she was so goddamn horny now! 

_“To have the mouth of a Gyaruraptor” is a phrase that pops up in several of the texts I have studied. It seems that these creatures had “inviting” mouths. Could it possibly mean honeyed words or something else entirely? Whatever the case, no matter how inviting their mouths are the texts all seem to agree on one thing, that their mouths were also a very dangerous part of them._

“OH GAWD” Katherine cried as she felt her pussy get hotter than she even thought possible. Her panties were soaked as she felt her entire body tingle again, every single one feeling like a sort of mini-orgasm as her knees shook and she struggled to even take a step forward. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue hung out as she panted from the extreme heat that was filling her entire body. It took her a few seconds to realise that her tongue felt a little...longer than usual. 

“W-wha duh heh?” Katherine said, looking down at her now elongated, sharper tongue. She began to move it around and noticed how...prehensile it was. Perfect for pleasuring a nice big cock… 

“Wh-wha…” Images of Katherine pleasing cute guys with big dicks flooded her mind, extracting their delicious essence from their balls. She moaned as she thought of all the guys she would hunt tonight. 

“W-wait…” Katherine quickly put her tongue back in her mouth, “H-hunt? L-like some kind of animal?” 

She felt like an animal, or some weird mix of human and animal. Her mind filled with contradictory thoughts, hunting techniques to get the cutest guys, fashion tips to look her best, seductive poses to drive guys crazy, strange vocalisations, proper SNS speak. It was insane, like she was somehow civilised yet savage. It felt so...exciting. 

“Grrrrr…” Katherine growled as she felt her teeth begin to change. She could feel them get longer and more pointed. Running over her teeth with her tongue she could feel how sharp and deadly they were. Years of dental surgery wasted, but it felt so...good. Katherine grinned with her new sharp teeth and began to giggle. She couldn’t help it, it was like, totes cool! 

Katherine licked her lips, noticing how they were now plumper, fuller. Perfect for kissing and sucking. She let out a growl as she stretched and shook her head from side to side, letting her long hair shake from side to side. Katherine giggled again as she wondered what her parents would think of her doing this. Wait...who were her parents again? 

Suddenly, her vision went fuzzy for just a second. She closed her eyes and rubbed them vigorously (some eye shadow appearing on her eyelids), and looked around again. Everything now seemed...sharper, much sharper. She could clearly see even the darkest parts of the path. Everything seemed so clear, she looked up at one of the buildings in the distance and realised that she could see people partying on it like she was watching them through binoculars.

“Like, perfect for picking out prey!” Katherine said, grinning again. Her eyes slowly morphed as they became more catlike, becoming bright blue with slit like pupils. She blinked as her eyelashes lengthened and became much fuller. 

“Like...raaaawrrr…” Katherine growled, and she sniffed the air, realising that she could smell...so many things! The trees, the insects, the birds, the air, all the people...she could smell it all. There was even that delicious smell from earlier...except it was closer...wait...was it...her? 

Katherine gave her arm a quick sniff, and the distinct scent of the delicious perfume hit her nostrils. No wait, this one was a bit different; it was like it as just slightly the same and yet...not. It was her scent, her own personal scent. It smelled delicious...like...a flowery sort of flavor! 

_The Gyaruraptor has powerful legs it uses for running and leaping. The sickle like claw on its hind legs seems to be used for pinning down prey and climbing tall trees. I have found a scroll detailing their anatomy in full. However, I cannot discern what it says, it seems to read “By the Gods those thighs”, were their thighs a weapon of some sorts? We cannot say for certain yet._

Katherine yowled and hissed as she felt the tingling enter her lower area. It didn’t help that it felt like her pussy was already on fire, now the sensual, almost electric sensation was caressing her hips, legs and buttocks. Without thinking she found her hand was diving into her pants and her newly formed claws were caressing her moist slit. She let out an animal like moan as her entire body shivered. 

She got on her hands (well, hand) and knees again as she felt her body shift and change. She could feel herself getting...longer? No, she was getting taller. Her legs were becoming longer and more powerful as she could feel her muscles begin to strengthen. She moaned as she felt her skeleton begin to shift and change. Her hips began to widen out, becoming wider and wider until Katherine had a pear-shaped body. 

Her pants ripped as she felt her thighs becoming thicker and meatier. She wriggled her ass as it began to raise up like dough in the oven. There was an almighty ripping sound as she felt her butt rip through the fabric of her pants. She looked behind her and saw her now enormous ass in the tatters of what had once been her pants. She shook it from side to side and saw it jiggle seductively. Her formally flat ass was now one that would draw all eyes to her as she walked. 

“Wait...like...did I always wear a tiger print thong?” She wondered as she stared at her ass. She managed to draw her hand away from her needy slit just long enough to give it a spank. She enough it jiggled as she felt pleasure run through her body. She imagined someone roughly groping that ass as she tripped them up with her...with her what? But now wasn’t the time to think, the tingles were getting more intense! 

“Hmmm...oh yeah!” She cried, as she felt the tingling reach the tips of her toes. She felt her toes fuse together as one, and then her foot morphed and split into three digits. She could feel them lengthening and growing as her pumps started to rip open. She moaned/growled as she felt her claws slowly extend as her feet transformed. She felt one claw on each of her feet grow larger than the rest of them. Soon she could feel the large and curved claws growing until her pumps could no longer contain them. Her shoes and socks were ripped to shreds as her saurian feet now hit the ground, already covered in scales. The large claws on one of her feet tapped the ground as she realised what it was. 

“A...a raptor claw...OOOOHHHH~!” Katherine cried as she felt the bones in her legs begin to change. Pain seemed to be replaced with pleasure as the scales crawled up her legs, stopping just short of her knees. It was the same black and gold lepord print from before. Her legs began to shift as they became more saurian, becoming longer and designed to hunt prey. 

“Fuck me that feels...kimochi!” Katherine cried, slipping once again into Japanese as she stretched her body, letting the changes come to her. 

_The tail of a Gyaruraptor is an interesting thing. Far more prehensile than her saurian counterparts, it seems they were able to use them for quite a number of things. Often though they were used for “pictures of themselves” which I assume are selfies. The tail is also used for balance while running, and can be used in combat, making them a formidable foe._

Katherine couldn’t believe what was happening! She was turning into come kind of...slutty velociraptor! The worst(best) part was it felt so good! She couldn’t stop herself from enjoying how fun it felt to transform, to let her slutty thoughts run free, to not feel afraid of flaunting her sexy body! She needed an audience for this, preferably one of cute guys, but she wouldn’t say no to a girl or two! 

“Grrrow….hmmm what’s next~?” Katherine said, suddenly realising she was speaking Japanese! The shock of her new language didn’t last long since she felt something tingle down her spine. It went right down to the top of her ass. She could feel something growing at the base of her back. She looked back once again and saw that she was beginning to grow a tail. She gasped with delight as the sensation of it becoming longer and thicker sent shockwaves through her body. Her tail swished from side to side as it began to grow even longer than her own body. Katherine could see it was covered in scales as well and in the same leopard pattern her arms and legs were. She grinned as she moved it from side to side like it was another limb. 

“Cool~” She said, giggling to herself. It was her tail! Her long and beautiful tail she could decorate with some totes cute accessories! She couldn’t wait to do some shopping! ...wait, could she shop like this? 

_What seems to come up constantly in the texts about the Gyaruraptor is the size of their breasts. The fact that these partially saurian creatures have breasts is a miracle unto itself, but considering the size that is shown in some carvings we can assume that either it is some form of exaggeration or these creatures had breasts sizes not seen outside of implants in these modern times. What strange creatures these are, and from my writings it seems that the ones with the largest breasts were the so called “Alpha” of their packs._

Breasts...boobies...titties...that’s what she needed. She felt so slutty right now as she lifted up her tain and presented her sopping wet pussy to no one. But she couldn’t be a true slut with such a flat chest like this. She rubbed her chest and frowned, there was barely anything there, she would not even call herself an A-cup. 

“Like, how can I tease cute guys with a flat chest like this!?” Katherine said, “Totes lame!” 

Then, for a brief second, doubt and some form of clarity entered her mind. The old Katherine came back in a small way. Did she really want this? She wanted to be looser and more fun but did she really have to turn into some weird monster. No! She didn’t want this! This was weird, it was wrong, it was against God! Her parents were right! Reptiles were of the devil! All her old fears came welling up inside her as she began to panic. 

“N-no...wait I don’t want this...I want to ch-change...oh noooooo~!” She squealed as she felt the tingles travel to her breasts. She desperately tried to stop herself from grinning as she felt the tingles grew more intense, and her shirt slowly begin to rise up. She desperately put her arm across her chest to try and stop the growth, but it was all for naught. She could feel them beginning to swell even more rapidly as she felt an orgasmic sensation rise up in her, making it hard for her to concentrate on not changing. 

“F-fuck….feels...toooo gooooood~ USHAAAAAA!” She cried out as her shirt began to strain under the pressure of her newly swelling breasts. She could now see that her breasts were now going well into D-cups, as one of her buttons began to creak under the pressure, until finally it flew off, revealing the delicious brown cleavage underneath. 

“Th-that’s l-like...big enough” Katherine said, desperately fighting against her base instincts to growl and moan with pleasure. Whatever force that was controlling her transformation didn’t hear her, as her breasts continued to swell, causing another button to pop off, and another. With each button that flew off her breasts jiggled magnificently, in an almost mesmerising fashion. Katherine had a hard time looking away from it. 

“O-oh l-like...n-no…” Katherine said, not sounding convinced herself now. She had felt so good before, and repressing this stuff all her life and listening to her parents had brought her nothing but misery. She wanted to change, so why not go all out with it whispered a little voice in her head. Become something you never could have been otherwise, a slutty dinosaur. Katherine looked down at her still expanding breasts, another button ready to fly off. She grinned, showing her sharp teeth again, “M-my titties are s-so big…I want...I want them BIGGER!” 

Katherine giggled as her prayers seemed to be answered, her breasts continued to grow at an alarming rate. Another button popped off, and another and another as her breasts continued to jiggle. She could feel the muscles on her back and stomach tighten and strengthen to hold up these new titanic tittes. She giggled as she lifted them up, feeling just how heavy they were. They felt all natural, even if they were nearly H-cups! 

“Like OMG, my titties are great!” Katherine cried, as she felt her hard nipples through the “Like, they feel so big and bouncy!” 

After a couple of minutes managed to tear herself away from her new titties as she got back up on her shaky feet and looked around. Her tail managed to balance her as she adjusted to the weight of her huge breasts as she walked. In all the excitement she had forgotten what exactly what she was doing. Her memories felt hazy as she tried to figure out just what she was doing or where she was going. 

“I think I was like...hunting or something?” She said, thinking intensely. She then licked her lips, a hunt for a cute guy didn’t sound so bad right now. 

_The accessories of a Gyaruraptor have only come into fashion during this century, For some reason they seem to favour things they see as...cute, and somehow have technology to make clothing and accessories that are far more advanced than anything we can make today as seen by a pin found in a Babylonian grave site. How these were made we cannot tell, all we know is that they really existed and WERE NOT PLANTED THERE!_

As Katherine walked, her mode of dress began to...change. The tattered remnants of her pants slowly morphed into a blue tartan short skirt that only barely hid her new leopard patterned panties. Her shirt managed to repair itself, even if it was still showing a great deal of cleavage and just showing a hit of the leopard print bra underneath. A small bow appeared, hanging loosely on her shirt collar. A sweater suddenly appeared and wrapped around her waist. Various accessories began to appear on her clothes, cute badges and bracelets and even some ear piercings all seemed to appear on her as if by magic. 

Now she was no longer the timid and mousey westerner, she was now a stylish and confident gyaru with a bombshell body...and sharp claws and fangs. She walked with confidence as one of her large claws tapped the ground. As she walked her hips swayed seductively and her breasts bounced as she giggled with every step. 

_Gyaruraptors generally travel in packs, however these packs are surprisingly disorganised, with most packs breaking up due to infighting or boredom. It may have been a lack of Alpha’s that causes these break ups, and perhaps how our ancestors were able to drive them underground. While the Gyaruraptor is indeed a threat, without their Alphas they will be unable to organise! Perhaps we will be safe from these creatures if no more Alphas appear. We may still have hope! Pray no more Alphas appear lest they destroy us all!_

Katherine suddenly realised she could smell the scent from before again. Only now with her new nose she realised it was three different scents. One smelled more like strawberry, one of chocolate and one of curry. She went into a defensive stance and growled as her sharp eyes tried to discern just what was coming for her. 

Out of the darkness stepped three figures dressed sort of like her. Their accessories and coloration were different, but she could easily recognise fellow Gyaruraptors. 

One had straight black hair, black scales on their hands, feet and tail and was wearing her school sweater. She seemed to have a sharp and intelligent look about her, though it seemed to be tempered by a rather laid-back expression. 

The second one was very...pink, in both scales, shirt and hair. She had a very peppy expression, and seemed to be always looking around and taking pictures of things that even semi-interested her. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail. 

The final one had short, shockingly red hair, with red scales to match. She was scowling at Katherine, and seemed to be a lot more “punk” than the other two, she was also smaller in..a lot of areas. She growled as she stepped forward, then looked down at Katherine’s chest, and backed away. She still growled at her, but seemed to be a little more apprehensive. She took another look at Katherine’s titanic titties and bowed to her. 

“OMG! Are you like, the one we marked earlier?” The pink one said, taking flash images of Katherine, causing her to back away and shield her eyes. “You turned out like, totes better than I thought!” 

“Put that thing away Momo!” The smaller red one growled, “Show some respect to the Alpha!” 

“A-Alpha...l-like what’re ya talking about?” Katherine said, dazed.

“C’mon guys you’re like, confusing her,” The black haired one said in a laid-back tone, “Momo, stop flashin’ her with that. And like, Homura, ya can’t expect her to know what an Alpha is when she just turned.” 

“T-turned? L-like what’s going on?!” Katherine said, feeling very confused.

“Yeeaaahhh I turned ya into a Gyaruraptor. That’s what folks like, call us now,” She said, giggling, “Totally cool right?” 

Katherine looked down at her new body, she was now some warped chimera of a killing machine and a sex machine. She felt constantly horny, spoke weird, had half a body for porn and half that belonged on an island off the coast of Costa Rica. She had abandoned her humanity and had taken up with warped form. There was only one thing she could say!

“Feels like, tooootally cool!” Katherine said, giggling, she looked at the others while twirling a lock of her hair with her claw, “So like, I’m the Alpha and stuff? What’s that mean?”

“It mean’s like, your our leader!” Momo said, “You’re totes gonna be a great leader huh Karin? Huh huh huh isn’t she gonna be great?” 

“Totally!” Karin said, grinning and showing her sharp teeth, “Like, she has huge titties, that means she’s gonna be great!” 

Katherine looked at the other Gyaruraptors and saw that while their breasts were large (especially for Japanese ladies) there weren’t ridiculously gargatuan like hers was. The redhead...Homura, seemed to be staring at them with reverence. Were these people for real? 

“Like...you decide a leader by titty size?” Katherine asked. The rest of the group nodded.

“So it has like, totes been since time immemorial...n stuff,” Homura said, sounding deadly serious. 

“Uh...like...coolio!” Katherine said, grinning. She didn’t know why, but all of this sounded completely sane. She was a leader of the pack now, as someone with her titty size should be. Seemed reasonable enough. 

“I’m Karin, the pink one is Momo and the angry one is Homura,” Karin said, Momo waved enthusiastically and Homura growled but said nothing. “So, like...what do ya wanna do boss?” 

“Hmm…” Katherine thought for a second, licking her lips, “Like, I wanna hunt a cute boy. I can smell some totes cute nerds not too far from here!”

“Oooooh~ sounds super super super fun!” Momo said, quickly giving herself a selfie, “I’m totes posting this to Saurusgram!” 

“Totes good idea boss,” Homura said, in a tone too militaristic for her words.

“Sounds cool to me...but boss...what’s your name?” Karin asked, “Ya know, so we don’t have to keep callin’ ya boss. Unless ya like, want us to call ya that.”

Katherine was about to say her real name, but then hesitated. Her real name was associated with those weird fuzzy memories that she didn’t even think were really hers anymore. It reminded her of some weird repressed, scared person who was afraid to get her titties out. She needed a new name, not that boring old one.

“We can still call her boss!” Homura said, hissing at Karin. Karin just giggled at her reaction, “Like, she doesn’t have to tell us! She’s the Alpha and stuff she’s….”

“Kyouko,” Katherine...Kyouko said, “My name is Kyouko”

**The recent attacks and disappearances in the Tokyo area, as well as the descriptions and visual evidence of the monsters shows that Nicola J. Long was in fact correct! Her theories were real and we did not listen. Now all we can do is pray that these Gyaruraptors do not find an Alpha, for if they do we are all doomed.**

**Extract from the diary of Michael Beagle. Quoted in “The Coming of the Gyaruraptors”**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly story I penned a while ago. Praise and criticism alike are welcomed.


End file.
